


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Cavendish cries too, Doofenshmirtz Is proud, Doofenshmirtz dies, Doofenshmirtz doesn’t become Professor time, Emotional Farewell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: What if Doofenshmirtz didn’t become Professor time in the future? What if he ended up dying? What would happen if Cavendish and Dekoda’s idle passed away before he became their idol?Doofenshmirtz is nearing the time of his end, and he is in the hospital.Dekoda and Cavendish are very upset, they express how they won’t get to see time travel exist. But Doofenshmirtz tells them that everybody does die eventually, he gives them one final word of wisdom before he passes away.Doofenshmirtz is proud of them, even if they haven’t realised it yet.And they both promise to tell Doofenshmirtz’s story
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Kudos: 4





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is, other than some random shit that I put together while listening to Hamilton and trying not to bawl my eyes out over it!  
> I don’t even know if this is going to make any sense but I wanted to write this anyway because yeah, in this universe Dr D doesn’t become Professor time, he lives out his life until he dies.   
> Or rather: Doofenshmirtz expresses how proud he is of Cavendish and Dekoda

Doofenshmirtz lay in his hospital bed, his old and fraying body nothing like what are used to be. The man was very close to dying, but before he did he told two very special soon-to-be time travellers One final word of wisdom.

“Dekoda, Cavendish.” He said.  
“ I want to say that I’m proud of you, I am proud of you boys because you show people that even if you’re from different timelines you can still fit in here with them in the present timeline. A wise platypus ones told me, if you want to get anywhere in life you need to stop dwelling on things that you can’t do, and focus on the things that you can. My dream was to become the creator of time travel, and it looks like, unfortunately, I won’t be able to reach that goal. So instead I set out changing the world for the greater good using my inventions, what does this mean for you boys? Well, I want you boys to know that I have already built a time machine that will help me supposedly create time travel. “Heinz shows them the key.

Cavendish sniffed. “What does this mean for us, sir?” He asked. Doofenshmirtz tiredly smiled, handing the key to Cavendish and putting his hands over it while cupping Cavendish’s in his own.  
“ this means, that you both get to be Professor Time.” Cavendish gasped. “But why us? We are not worthy, it’s our fault for bringing the pistachios to this timeline. “He sniffed, the other one nodded.  
“Yeah dr D, we ain’t cut out for time travellers. We just cause mess” Dekoda sobbed.  
“ yes you are, you are cut out to be the inventors of Time Travel. Don’t say you’re not, because it’s clearly obvious, you boys want to save the world more than anything… And it’s clearly obvious you were right for the task. I’ve done as much as I could here, but I can’t do anymore. That’s why it’s my time to leave, the world obviously thinks I’ve done enough. Now it’s your turn to continue what I won’t be able to finish, it’s up to you to make time travel possible.” Doofenshmirtz said as his eyes were struggling to stay open.

“Dr. Doofenshmirtz, no! You can’t die! We don’t want you to! We’re going to fail!” Cavendish wept. Doofenshmirtz Took their hands and squeeze them, rubbing his thumb across them. “Shh shh it’s alright, it’s alright boys… It’s okay to let me go, it’s my time now. And, this isn’t goodbye forever, I’ll see you again… It’s only a matter of time... i’m so… Proud… Of you… Please… Be strong...”  
And with a final last breath, Heinz Doofenshmirtz passed away.

The heart monitor beeped loudly, signalling that the scientist was gone. Cavendish and Dekoda Cried burying their faces into their Hero that didn’t quite make it to be a hero, Dr Doofenshmirtz.  
After about 30 minutes of crying, the younger Time Traveler looked at the older one, turning to face him. “We have to keep his legacy alive, we have to. We have to invent time travel for him, that’s what he would’ve wanted. Let’s tell his story, Cavendish. At least the parts he hasn’t told yet, let’s make him proud.”   
Cavendish nodded, smiling at his partner. “Let’s tell his story. “

Many years later.

They had done it, they had became Professor Time. They had done what they needed to do, and much much more. Together they lay side-by-side, holding each other’s hand and squeezing it. It was their time to go now, they had done what they needed to do so much more, they both looked at each other smiling happily. “We did it, we continued his legacy… I can’t wait to see him again… It’s just like you said, it’s only a matter of time. “ Dekoda said tiredly, as the even older Cavendish smiled. “Ready to go old chum? “He asked.  
Dekoda nodded.  
So, together, holding each other’s hands, they passed away and moved to heaven as their family was crying over the loss of them. A aged up Melissa Milo and Zack came over to their beds and cried and mourned over them. Their kids feeling sad too, their kids idolised them, and saying goodbye to them was really hard.  
“ guys, let’s sing one last thing before we officially leave them.” Milo said, coming around the bed as everyone gathered around them taking their hands and getting ready to sing.

Milo: let me tell you what I wish I’d known, when I was young and dreams of glory. You have no control.  
Everyone: who lives, who dies, who tells your story.

They sing, as the two ghost figures they were singing to appear that their sides, of course the kids didn’t see them. The two of them put their hands on their biggest fans, as Melissa and Milo’s children cried, and Milo’s wife, Amanda comforted them and told them it was okay. Both Cavendish and Dekoda Smiled at Amanda, they were proud that they got to walk Milo to his future wife, even more prouder that she became this amazing woman for him. Dekoda bent down, to Melissa‘s daughter, and touched her face. “It’s okay Melody… It’s okay… We’re proud of you...” Dekoda said to the Little girl, who didn’t even notice him there.  
Then it was their time to go, they waved goodbye to the grieving families, they left them and faded up to the sky. Where their hero was awaiting them.

A much younger Doofenshmirtz greeted them, pretty much the same age when all of them met.  
“ we did it. We did what we need to do, and so much more.”  
Doofenshmirtz Smiled at them. “I’m so proud of them, I’m so proud of you… You made something that I couldn’t have made, thank you. I am happy you got to see the kids grow up also, I bet they have children of their own now.”  
Cavendish nodded. “Indeed. Milo’s Son is named Al, and Melissa and Zack’s daughter is named Melody. And they are big fans of us, just like we were big fans of you. It’s full circle now, we did it. We made your dream come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! My heart! My tiny little heart! It’s adorable, and yes, I did name Milo's son After weird Al The guy who plays Milo in the show. And yes Melissa and Zack get together!  
> I love this story so much! Please give it some love because I love this show so much! And I really want there to be a season three but I don’t know if it’s going to happen because yeah! My heart is gonna cryyyyyy 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
